


Until Dawn One Shots

by untildawnpotterhead



Category: Until Dawn
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jess and Matt have PTSD, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untildawnpotterhead/pseuds/untildawnpotterhead
Summary: One shots of basically any couple that you want me to do a one shot of honestly, as long as they are Until Dawn couples. If you have requests, let me know!





	1. Matt/Jess | I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a one shot of Matt and Jess. They are my favorite ship!

"J-Jess? Is that you?" asked Matt, holding the broken piece of a shovel in his right hand. "Jesus, Jess, what the hell happened to you? How the fuck are you still alive?"

"Yeah..." said Jess. Her voice was raspy and she had large gashes all over her body. Matt's heart ached for her.

"J-Jess, I'm gonna tell you something, and I don't want to freak you out. But the-there's some kind of thing living on the mountain. It's not human. It's like a monster." said Matt. All of a sudden Jess started crying and panting and Matt stepped a little closer to her. 

"It came after me!" started Jessica. Matt started to get even more worried about her. 

"Jess-" he started, but she interrupted him. 

"It fucking pulled me down here and into this fucking nightmare!" yelled Jess. 

"Jesus Christ! I-I'm sorry, don't freak out. Please." said Matt. 

"Oh, god!" whispered Jess. Matt sighed. 

"Can you move?" Matt asked her. She nodded. "C'mon, Jess." They both started walking until they found a wore-down elevator shaft.

"Huh. There's some kind of cave-in here." he said, kneeling down to get a closer look. 

"That was me." Jess said. 

"What?" he asked. 

"I fell through that roof." said Jessica. 

"You fell this far?" asked Matt, looking up the elevator shaft. "Jesus. Makes two of us." 

"What?" she asked. 

"I fell off a goddamn fire tower down here." explained Matt. 

"You're kidding me." said Jessica in disbelief. They both started walking through the mines again until they heard a loud screech from behind them. 

"J-Jess? C'mon!" yelled Matt. They both started running as fast as they could until they came to a sort of wooden barrier. There was a huge hole in it and Matt decided to go in. 

"C'mon, Jess." he said, leading her in through the hole in the barrier. They stood there and tried not to move. They both heard the monster crawl by them Jess suddenly fell. Matt caught her however and pulled her back up carefully. 

 

"Jeez. Does this hurt?" asked Matt. Jessica nodded and groaned in pain before Matt let go of her. "Okay. Alright. We gotta do this, get out of here. C'mon. Jess?" he looked behind him and saw Jess leaning against the wall. He sighed and grabbed her arm gently. "We have to get out of here and back to everyone else. Or better yet, off of this damned mountain." 

Matt and Jess ran though the mines with the monster on their tail until they came to an intersection. There was a door at the end of one path and a wooden barrier at the end of the other that looked like it went outside. Matt thought about which way they should go and he decided to break through the wooden barrier. He grabbed Jess's hand and broke through it, almost falling down the side of the mountain in the process. They saw a concrete wall beside them and Jess grabbed his wrist and pulled him in front of it. The monster finally caught up to them and they could finally tell what the monster looked like. It had white eyes and yellow fangs. It had dried blood all over it and its ash gray skin was pulled tightly over its thin bones. It was tall, very tall, and it had little hairs sticking out of its head. It looked around for a bit but then it turned around and went back into the mines. After that, Matt and Jessica looked in front of them and saw that they were close to the lodge. Matt looked over at Jess and she hugged him. That was when he remembered. Mike had cheated on Jessica with Emily. He pushed Jessica off of him gently and grabbed her hands. 

"Are you okay?" he asked. She nodded and smiled at him. "Good. Now, I have to tell you something." Her smile quickly faded as Matt sighed and ran his hand through his hair. 

"What is it?" asked Jessica. He sighed again. 

"Mike cheated on you with E-Emily." said Matt. Jess gasped and pulled away from him. 

"How do you know?" asked Jess. 

"Well, I sorta saw them. And when Emily and I were on that fire tower it collapsed and she was hanging off of it. I asked her about it and she finally admitted it. After that I tried to pull her up but I couldn't and I fell onto a platform while Emily fell into the mines. Something started dragging me away but I shot it with a flare gun and ran away. That was when I found you." Matt explained. 

"I knew he didn't like me. After I fell down the elevator shaft he never even went down to make sure I was alright. He left me. Luckily you found me. Well, I technically found you and tried to hit you with a shovel but you saved me. Thank you. And I'm sorry about Emily." said Jessica. Matt sighed. 

"He liked you, Jess. He just... Liked Emily more." he said. Jessica let out a little sob. "But I've always liked you more than her. You have always been nice to me-" 

"Except for when I called you an oaf at the lodge. Sorry about that..." said Jess with an embarrassed expression. Matt laughed and hugged her. 

"Yeah, yeah. That was harsh. You owe me now. But, right now we have to find our way down this mountain." said Matt. He grabbed Jessica and they slid down the side of it. It wasn't that far of a drop. Once they made it down he felt Jessica shiver when she was hugging against him. He took off his jacket and put it around her shoulders. She smiled and tried to walk but there was snow in her boots. She whinced as she took a step and Matt grabbed onto her again. 

"Are you alright? Can you walk?" he asked. She shook her head and he put his hand on the small of her back. He put his other hand behind her knees and he lifted her up. He carried her bridal style all the way back to the lodge. Before they could get up to it however, it suddenly burst into flames and he saw Chris, Ashley, Emily, Sam, and Mike all get off of the ground. He looked up and saw a helicopter coming towards them.

"What was that?" asked Jess. Matt turned her towards the lodge and she gasped. "Is everyone o-okay?" He nodded and started walking over to the group. When they saw him everyone smiled. When they saw Jess in his arms they all froze in place. As Matt carried her over to everyone they all gasped as they saw Jess take a deep breath. Mike was looking at Jess with a sad face and Matt felt like punching him until he remembered Jess was in his arms. 

"C-Can you stand?" he asked her. She nodded and he put her down. Everyone smiled and hugged her, everyone except Mike. Mike was still in shock. He must've really thought she was dead. All of a sudden Matt realized that Josh was nowhere to be seen.

"Guys, where is Josh?" he asked. Nobody said anything. Josh was dead. He gasped and looked down at his hand to see that Jess was holding it. She smiled up at him and he smiled back at her. Just then, the helicopter landed and everyone ran to it.

"Matt?" asked Jess. They were sitting beside each other on the helicopter. Everyone else was asleep. Chris and Emily were leaning against each other. Mike had his head resting on Sam's shoulder. Ashley was laying on Mike's lap. 

"Yes, Jess?" he said. She sighed and grabbed his hand. 

"Can I tell you something?" she asked. He nodded. "You have done more for me tonight than Mike has done for me since I met him. It made me realize something." 

"And what did you realize, Jess?" asked Matt. She laughed at her old nickname and leaned her head on his shoulder. 

"I love you." she said. He smiled. 

"I love you too." he said. He placed a small kiss on Jessica's lips and leaned his head on hers, wrapping his arm around her. They fell asleep in each others arms.


	2. Mike/Reader | I Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reader requested this, and I thought it would be fun!

Mike Monroe was a player, and I knew that. It still didn't stop me from developing feelings for him. He was class president, he was charming, he was handsome, he had good grades, how would anyone expect me NOT to fall for him? He was a close friend of mine, and he always was since we were children. I have had to deal with him dating other girls for years now, and I have gotten used to it. He had a new girlfriend every few months, and he was the one that usually ended the relationship. He either got bored with the girl or found someone that he liked better. I knew he would never like me, but even if he did, I would never go out with him because he would probably end up dumping me like all the other girls. 

     One day I was walking out of my math class when he came running up to me with his friend Josh by his side. Josh swung his arm around me and Mike rested his elbow on my shoulder. Josh and Mike got into a conversation about something when I stopped in my tracks, making them both stop and turn around beside me. 

     "Y/N? Are you alright? What's wrong?" asked Josh. I ignored him and grabbed both of the guys by their arms, turning them around and dragging them away from what I was avoiding. After a few moments I heard her speak, and I knew that I was too late.

     "Hey, L/N!" yelled the devilish girl behind me. Josh, Mike, and I all turned around and I came straight to face with her. Emily Davis. She was a bully and Mike had broken up with her earlier that year for another girl named Jess, who had just broken up with him a few days before. Emily still liked him though. She was dating one of my other friends at that time, Matt, who was actually pretty nice to me. To see such a nice guy with such a bitch really proved how messed up the world was.

     "What, Emily?" I asked. I folded my arms with impatience and waited for her to answer. 

     "Get your elbow off of her, Mike. She's dirty." spat Emily. Mike stood where he was though, and he looked pretty angry. Mike had never tolerated anyone bullying me. A few seconds later Matt came over to Emily. He had no idea what was going on but he knew it was something serious so he didn't say anything. 

     "No, my elbow is fine where it is, thank you." said Mike. I looked to my side and Josh looked mad too. I nudged him and gestured for him to leave. He did so, but it took a few tries for me to get him to go. 

     "You are disgusting, hanging out with such a whore. Ya know, you were better off with Jessica than with this loser." said Emily. Matt got closer to her. 

     "Emily! Stop it! Why would you say that about her?" said Matt. I took Mike's elbow off of me and grabbed Matt's shoulder, pulling him to the side and pushing him down the hallway. I went back over to Mike and tried to drag him away, but it was like he was made of stone. He wouldn't budge. I got up to his ear. 

     "Mike! Let's just go." I whispered to him. I knew there was no point in trying to reason with him. When Mike started something, he was going to finish it.

     "Don't call her that ever again, Emily! You are the biggest whore of them all!" yelled Mike. I tried pushing him away again but he still wouldn't budge. 

     "Mike! Come on! Lets go!" I yelled. He still wouldn't listen. I had no choice but to sit there and wait for him to get done with that stupid fight. 

     "Mike! She has totally messed you up. Lets go-" started Emily, but Mike interrupted her. 

     "No, Emily. I'm fine. You're the one that's messed up. Every single time I talk to a girl that's not you you get jealous and possessive and it's not cool to hurt the people I love because you have a crazy obsession with me." said Mike. He grabbed my arm and pulled me around the corner. Before I could say anything however, he pulled me into a kiss. Before I could react, he pulled away and put his hands on my hips. 

     "I really like you, Y/N." said Mike. I was about to say that I liked him too before I pulled away from him. I sighed.

     "I like you too, but how do I know that I'm not gonna be like the other girls that you've gone out with? You're going to get bored of me sooner or later, and you'll throw me to the curb, just like everyone else."

     "I would never get bored of you. I have been your best friend since we were five and I haven't gotten bored of you yet." said Mike. I laughed. "Please, N/N. Will you be my girlfriend?"

     "Of course." I said. I kissed him and hugged him.

     "I love you." He said. I laughed. 

     "I know." I said.

     

     

    


	3. Mike/Sam | I Need You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A super short one shot of Mike and Sam! Sorry if you don't ship them... I just really wanted to make one of these two!

Mike and Sam were finally back at the lodge, hiding out in the basement. They were both definitely worried about what was going on with the others. Mike and Sam haven't heard from their friends in a couple of  hours, and they were scared for them.

     "Mike?" Sam asked. He looked up at her and blinked a few times before answering. 

     "What?" he asked. She sighed and looked down at her hands. 

     "Do you think everyone is okay? The last time we saw Chris was when he went with flame thrower guy and I haven't seen Ashley since we tried to find you and  we split up. Matt and Emily haven't been seen since they went to find her bag." said Sam. Mike sighed. 

     "I don't know, Sam. I think that if they were alive they would've been back by now. I hate to admit it, but I don't think they are alright." said Mike. Sam sighed again and sat down beside him. 

     "Why did this weekend have to get so fucked up? I mean, this was supposed to be a vacation but it ended up being a huge shitty nightmare!" yelled Sam. Mike shushed her. 

     "Shh! Don't yell they'll hear you." said Mike. Sam nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. 

     "What if we don't make it, Mike?" asked Sam. He looked down at his hand as Sam grabbed one of them. He sighed and rested his head on hers. 

     "We will. We only have half an hour until dawn, we just have to wait here until then." said Mike. Sam smiled and cupped Mike's face in her hands. She started to lean in slowly as he did the same. When their lips were almost touching, Mike closed the space between them. Sam pulled away after a few seconds and hugged him as tight as he could, tears spilling down her face. All he could do was sit there and hug her as she cried. When she was done she kept hugging into him. 

     "I can't wait until we get out of here." said Sam, putting her face in her hands. Mike smiled. 

     "Yeah, me too." he said, intertwining his hand with hers. She smiled at him and kissed him again. 

"I need you, Sam." said Mike. Sam nuzzled against his chest. 

"I need you, too." she said back to him.


	4. Mike/Hannah | I'm Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short one shot about Mike and Hannah. My friend wanted me to do this one so...

It was the first day back to school after the prank, and Hannah had basically shunned everyone that had something to do with it. The only people that she actually talked to now were Sam, Beth, Josh, Chris, and Matt. Matt had apologized profusely and Hannah just couldn't stay mad at him. Jessica, Emily, Ashley, and Mike hadn't tried to make up with her yet. It made Hannah sad that Mike hadn't even tried to talk to her. Despite what he did, she still liked him. 

     "Hannah, you should just go talk to him about it. Who said he had to come and talk to you first?" asked Beth. Hannah rolled her eyes. 

     "It doesn't work like that, Beth. I want him to want to come and talk to me. I shouldn't have to ask him to apologize, he should be wanting to apologize." said Hannah. Sam wrapped an arm around her. 

     "I'm sure he feels bad about it. He probably thinks you need some space." said Sam. 

     "I hope so." said Hannah. She heard the bell ring and she groaned. Her next class was with Mike. She waved goodbye to Sam and Beth and went to class.

     When she walked into the class she took the seat beside the window in the back of the room. She was hoping that Mike wouldn't pay any attention to her. Mike noticed her right away though, and sat only a few seats away from her.

     Halfway through class a crumpled piece of paper landing on her notebook and she looked over at Mike. He was pointing at the piece of paper. Hannah sighed and picked up the piece of paper, flattening it out. 

     Meet me in the janitors closet during our free period today. We need to talk.  
                                                                 ~Mike

     Hannah smiled and looked at him. She nodded and he smiled back at her, turning back to the board. When he looked away Hannah blushed and shoved the crumpled piece of paper in her bag. 

     Finally, it was Hannah's free period, and she was walking to the janitors closet. When she got there, she looked inside and saw that Mike was standing there, so she went in and closed the door, locking it. She crossed her arms and looked at him. 

     "What do you want?" asked Hannah. Mike sighed and walked up to her. 

     "About the other day..." said Mike. Hannah sighed and got closer to him. 

     "What about it?" asked Hannah. Mike ran his hand through his hair before continuing. 

"I just wanted to say that I was sorry..." said Mike. Hannah was about to forgive him, but she changed her mind and decided to challenge him. 

"You're sorry? That's all you have to say to me? Do you have any idea how that made me feel?" asked Hannah. Mike sighed. 

"Hannah, I don't know what else to say. I didn't think it would hurt you as much as it did. I immediately regretted it afterwards. I just want us to be friends again." said Mike. Hannah rolled her eyes. 

"You didn't think it would hurt me as much as it did? Mike, everyone knows what happened and now they bully me about it. You guys pretty much ruined my life! Did you seriously not think about the consequences before you did it?" asked Hannah. Mike sighed. 

"I'm sorry. Just please forgive me, Han. I really miss you." said Mike. Hannah smiled and she hugged him. 

"Okay, okay. I forgive you." said Hannah. She went to leave but Mike grabbed her wrist. 

"Hannah?" asked Mike. She smiled and looked at him. Before she could say anything he pulled her over to him and pressed his lips on hers. Hannah was shocked, but she kissed him back. After he pulled away Hannah backed up a little. 

"Whoa. What about Emily?" asked Hannah. Mike walked up to her. 

"I broke up with her after the prank. I like you, Hannah." said Mike. Hannah smiled. 

"I like you, too." said Hannah. Mike hugged her. 

"I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?" asked Mike. 

"Of course." said Hannah.

     

    


	5. Chris/Emily | I Think I Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know that not many people ship these guys 😂 Anyways, if you don't like it, just skip it.

     Chris and Emily were waiting in the waiting room to be questioned. They were still grieving over the death of their friends.

     "Chris? We still don't know about Matt. I mean, he could still be alive, right?" asked Emily. Chris put his arm around her and hugged her close. 

     "I don't know, Em. Even if he survived that fall, one of  _those_ probably got him. I'm sorry." said Chris. Emily nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. She let a tear fall down her face.

     "I-I'm sorry about Ashley, Chris." said Emily. He sighed and rested his head on hers. 

     "I'm sorry about Matt." said Chris. Emily put her arms around him.

     "I can't believe everyone is gone. We all should've just stayed in the basement!" said Emily, pulling away from Chris and putting her face in her hands. 

     "I know." said Chris. He leaned up to Emily and realized that she was sobbing softly. He put his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder. 

     "Hey... Em, don't cry. Please. You're going to make me do it too." said Chris. She wiped away her tears and hugged him back. 

     "Hey, Em?" asked Chris. Emily wiped away another tear. 

     "Hmm?" asked Emily. 

     "Nevermind." said Chris. Emily made a sad face and looked at him.

     "C'mon, Chris. Tell me." asked Emily. He let go of her. 

     "Forget it. It doesn't matter." said Chris. Emily rolled her eyes.

     "Just tell me. I swear I won't get mad if that's why you aren't telling me." said Emily. Chris nodded.

     "I-I think I like you, Emily." said Chris in a quiet voice. Emily gasped. She was shocked. She didn't think he felt the same. She thought he hated her.

     "I like you too, Chris." said Emily, kissing him softly before laying her head on his shoulder and falling asleep.

 


	6. Mike/Hannah | It Was You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know, I already made one. But someone had an amazing idea for a Mike/Hannah one so I thought what the hell!

    "Dammit!" yelled Hannah. She went through her dresser drawers again.  
      
     "What's wrong, Hannah?" asked Beth. Hannah sighed and closed the drawers.

     "I think I left my diary up at the cabin." said Hannah. She walked over to Beth. "I'm going to go get it."

     "Do you want me to go with you?" asked Beth. Hannah shook her head.

     "No, I can manage. Wait for me." said Hannah. She ran out of her room and into the snow storm. She walked for what seemed like hours before she finally made it to the cabin. She sighed in relief as she went in.

     "Oh thank god!" said Hannah as she saw her diary laying on the desk. She grabbed it but heard someone come into the cabin. She stuffed her diary into her coat and locked herself into the closet. There was a crack in between the doors to the closet, so she looked between them and saw Mike and Jess walk into the cabin. She covered her mouth and watched them. They came in and sat on the sofa, Mike putting his arm around her. Hannah rolled her eyes and continued watching them.

     "Mike? You know it's been a year since we last came up here with everyone, and I know that you feel bad about what happened with Hannah. I mean, you were the one that found Hannah and Beth down in the mines. You have been by Hannah's side every single day since then. I just wanted to ask you, do you like her?" said Jess. Mike pulled away from Jess and looked at her.

     "N-No! Jess, why are you bringing this up now? We've had this conversation before-" asked Mike. Jess sighed.

     "I-I don't know, I guess I just finally had enough of you flirting with her behind my back!" yelled Jess, standing up. Mike did the same.

     "Jess, I don't "flirt" with Hannah! Where did you even get that from?" asked Mike. Jess rolled her eyes.

     "Mike, I'm gonna give you one more chance. Do you like Hannah?" asked Jessica in a stern voice. Mike sighed and sat down with his head in his hands.

     "I don't fucking know, okay!?" blurted Mike. Hannah pressed her hand up against her mouth even tighter. What was going on?

     "I knew it! I fucking knew it! You love her!" yelled Jessica, pointing a finger at Mike. Mike looked annoyed.

     "I don't love Hannah, Jessica. I just feel bad for her." said Mike. Jessica rolled her eyes.

     "Why do you feel bad for her?" yelled Jessica.

     "Because of the shit we pulled on her a year ago! Jessica, do you have any idea how she might've felt?" Mike said. He didn't think Jessica could be so inconsiderate.

     "It was a stupid prank, how were we supposed to know that she would get so upset? She had no reason to run into the woods-"

     "Yeah, who would've expected her to do a dumb thing like that." said Mike.

     "Mike, what the hell? Why are you defending her?" asked Jessica. Mike sighed.

     "I don't know, because it's the right thing to do! Hannah is an amazing person and the fact that we did something so horrible just kills me inside, and it sucks that I'm the only one who feels that way! You never even apologized!" yelled Mike. He was right, the only ones that apologized were Matt, Mike, and Sam. Jessica, Ashley, and Emily said nothing to her.

     "I don't need to apologize because there is no reason to." said Jessica. Mike took a deep breath and looked at her. Hannah was on the verge of tears.

     "Are you kidding me right now? She almost _died_ because of us! We embarrassed her! What would you have done in that situation?" Mike asked. Jessica sighed and walked over to the door.

     "I don't know, but I wouldn't have been dumb enough to run out in the woods in the middle of winter all by myself. Maybe she just overreacted." said Jessica. Mike rolled his eyes.

     "Get out." he said. Jessica looked shocked she stepped away from the door. Hannah gasped and tried not to laugh as Mike stepped closer to the closet doors.

     "What?" asked Jessica. Mike sighed.

     "I said to GET OUT! We're done!" yelled Mike. Jessica rolled her eyes and walked out of the cabin. Mike then looked around and his eyes stopped at the closet doors. Hannah sighed and crossed her arms. He definitely saw her. He walked over to the doors and opened them, revealing Hannah. She jumped and her diary flew out of her coat. She went to pick it up but Mike beat her to it.

     "Hannah? What are you doing here?" he asked. Hannah sighed and pointed at her diary.

     "That." she said. Mike all of a sudden opened the diary and walked away. He flipped a few pages and before Hannah could take it away from him he dropped it and looked at her with a shocked expression. There was an entry about him that he had no idea was actually about him until he saw a picture of a golden mask on the page before him.

     _(Flashback)_

_"Oh come on, Hannah! Put your mask on! Matt is waiting for us downstairs!" said Sam. Matt was Sam's date to the masquerade ball at their school. Hannah of course, was not asked to go. She quickly put her mask on and went downstairs with Sam to see Matt standing in the front doorway._

_"Hey, Matt." said Sam._

_"Hey, Sammy." said Matt. They hugged each other and Hannah greeted him the same way._

_"We better get going, we only have a few minutes before the ball starts." said Matt. The three of them packed into Matt's car and they drove to the school. They all walked into the school together but Matt and Sam broke off from Hannah and went to dance. As Hannah was sitting there alone a tall guy with brown hair came over to her and sat down._

_"Hey." he said. Hannah recognized his voice and looked at him a little closer. It was Mike. She looked away and folded her arms._

_"Do I know you?" he asked. He got a little closer and Hannah felt a little nervous._

_"No." she lied. Mike looked at her for a minute and he stood up._

_"Well now I do. Let's dance." he said. Hannah hesitated before he grabbed her hand and dragged her to the middle of the dance floor. They danced and talked for awhile before Mike asked if they could go somewhere private to talk. Hannah said yes and they went into an abandoned hallway._

_"I know that we just met, but I really feel like I have a connection with you." said Mike. Hannah blushed at his words and Mike grabbed her hands. She turned to him and Mike planted his lips on hers._

(Current time)  
    
     "It was you." he said, almost unconvinced. Hannah nodded her head.

     "It was me." she said. Mike smiled and hugged her.

     "Why didn't you tell me it was you?" he asked her. Hannah shrugged.

     "I don't know, I just thought that if you knew it was me you wouldn't be interested anymore." said Hannah. Mike looked at her and cupped her face in his hands.

     "Hannah, I like you." he said before kissing her. He pulled away and Hannah looked at him.

     "I like you too."

    

      
     

    

    


	7. Chris/Sam | I'm So Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Sam are on their way to warn Mike, and Ashley is nowhere to be seen.

"Chris..." said Sam. They were almost to the Sanatorium, and Ashley wasn't back yet. It had been awhile since she split up from the two of them, and they both knew that she was probably dead.

"She's not back yet, why isn't she back yet?" asked Chris, even though he knew why. He sat down on the ground and put his head in his hands.

"Chris, she has to be-"

"Yes, I know! She's dead! Goddammit!" cried Chris, lifting his head up. Sam put her arm around him and pulled him close to her. He leaned on her shoulder.

"We don't know if she's dead yet. She might've lost her way or something-" said Sam, but Chris cut her off.

"Sam, you and I both know that she's dead, you almost said so yourself." he said. Sam sighed.

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

"I will be." he said. He looked up at her and she looked back. Sam wanted to look away but his blue eyes were just so hypnotizing. They could both feel the tension growing heavy between them, and after a few moments Sam just couldn't take it anymore. She looked away from Chris and he looked a little hurt.

"Well, we should get going now." she said. She pulled away from Chris and stood up. She grabbed Chris's hand to help him up and she instantly felt butterflies at his touch. She let go of his hand and turned away from him with a blush on her face. They kept walking and they came across a wall.

"We are never going to be able to climb that." said Chris. Sam looked up.

"I think we can. It's like, a rock wall." she said. Chris sighed.

"Sammy, there is no way I'm making it up there," he said. His use of the nickname made her blush but she shook it off. "I'm just going to head back. You and Mike can meet me at the lodge." said Chris. Sam shook her head.

"No. No way. You are not going back alone, especially if you are injured. If you are going back, I'm going with you." she said. Chris groaned.

"Sam, why can't you just let me go alone? I don't want you to get hurt-"

"And I don't want you to die! If I let you go alone you will get killed, and I'm not having that on my conscience. So which one, are we going back or are we climbing this wall?" Sam basically shouted. Chris sighed.

"Alright, let's go climb this deathtrap..." muttered Chris. They laughed.

"That's the spirit!" she said. They laughed again and walked over to the wall. "Okay so, you should go first. Just so that I can help you if you need me."

"Okay," said Chris, nodding his head. He went to climb the wall and Sam gave him a little push. After Chris was high enough Sam started to climb. Chris was doing good, almost better than Sam.

"Have you climbed a rock wall before?" asked Sam. Chris laughed and grabbed a rock, pulling himself up.

"Hell yeah. I used to do it all the time with Josh." said Chris. Sam sighed.

"Hey, we're almost at the top!" she exclaimed. Chris grabbed the wooden ledge and pulled himself onto it. After he made it to the top he looked down and saw Sam's hand grab the ledge. He heard a loud cracking noise.

"Sam!" he cried. He hurried over and grabbed her hand just as the ledge broke.

"Chris! Help me!" she yelled. Chris started to pull her up and he finally got her up to the top. Sam was crying and she hugged him tightly. She pulled away a few seconds afterwards.

"Chris. Thank you so much! You just saved my life!" exclaimed Sam. They started walking again and they came across an intersection. There was a set of stairs on the right, and a path on the left. Sam turned to look at Chris but realized that he was already looking at her. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Chris finally made a move. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her passionately. Sam was shocked, and it was evident after he pulled away that she was not expecting it.

"I-I'm so sorry." he said. Sam grabbed his hand.

"Don't be." she said. He smiled and kissed her again.

"Guys?" asked a familiar voice. Chris pulled away from Sam. They both looked over and saw Ashley staring at them with a big smile on her face

"Ashley! It's not what it looks like-" Chris said.

"It looks like my best friends made it up here. I didn't know if you guys had turned back or not. Gosh, I was so scared. I thought I heard Jessica so I turned onto a different path. I'm so sorry!" Ashley said. She ran up and kissed Chris. Chris looked shocked and he didn't kiss her back. He looked behind Ashley and saw Sam. She looked hurt.

"Sam-" he started to say, but she cut him off.

"C'mon, guys. We have to find Mike." she said. Chris could've sworn that she had tears in her eyes when she turned away. _What the hell just happened?_


	8. Matt/Ashley | Thank You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mashley is such an underrated ship...

"Hey, Matt." said Ashley as she walked up to Matt. Matt smiled down at her and hugged her tightly.

"Hey, Ash." he said. He held onto her a little longer but finally pulled away after a few seconds. Ashley smiled at him and they got into his car. When they sat down they put their seatbelts on and he turned to her.

"So, what are we doing today?" asked Matt. Ashley thought for a moment.

"Uh, we should go buy Sam a birthday present." said Ashley. Matt nodded and started driving away. As they drove to the store they talked about what they were going to buy for Sam. When they finally made it to their destination, Matt got out of the car and opened up the passenger door to let Ashley out. He grabbed her hand and led her into the store. When they got in he let go and Ashley wondered why she felt so sad when he did.

"Emily's birthday is coming up too. Do you want me to help you get her something?" Ashley asked. Matt sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Ash, Emily and I broke up this morning." said Matt. Ashley looked a little shocked.

"You're kidding me. Why?" asked Ashley. They sat down on a bench inside of the store.

"Well, it was kind of because she thought that I liked you..." said Matt. Ashley looked up at him so fast it probably gave her whiplash.

"What?" asked Ashley. Matt laughed.

"I know right? Just what I thought, you're just a friend. I don't know why she can't see that." said Matt. They stood up and he wrapped his arm around her.

"Now, let's go get that present." said Matt, leading her down an aisle.

"So, how is Chris? I haven't talked to him in awhile." said Matt.

"He's great..." said Ashley. Matt nodded and smiled at her. After a few seconds she couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Okay, Matt. Truth is, I have no idea how he's doing." said Ashley. Matt looked at her.

"What do you mean?" asked Matt. Ashley felt tears start to fall down her face and Matt ran over to her. He hugged her and held her close to his chest.

"Ash, what's wrong?" Matt questioned. Ashley sobbed a little.

"Ch-Chris broke up with me awhile ago, Matt." said Ashley. Matt looked shocked and also a little angry.

"Why?" asked Matt. Ashley wiped away some of her tears.

"I-I don't know. He basically said that I was boring and th-that it wasn't w-working anymore. I haven't talked to him since." said Ashley.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Matt said.

"Because I didn't think you would be that interested. Besides, we don't ever see each other. I have barely had time to tell you." said Ashley. Matt sighed and hugged her.

"You can tell me everything, Ashley. You are my... Friend." said Matt. Ashley smiled as Matt held her close to him.

"Thank you for making me feel better, Matt." said Ashley. Matt smiled and grabbed her hand.

"No problem, Ash."

 

 

 


	9. Matt/Jessica | Give Us A Try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Massica is my OTP! MORE PEOPLE NEED TO SHIP THIS!

Matt awoke when he heard a knock on his door. It was two in the morning, and when he stood up he resister the urge to just lay back down again until he heard Jessica calling for him. He immediately ran over to the door and opened it, revealing Jessica.

"Jess?" he asked. She looked terrible. She had obviously been crying. She was wearing the same clothes that she was the day before and her hair was up in a messy bun. She had dark circles around her eyes and they were red due to her crying. And of course she had all of the scars from that night.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. Jessica sighed and took a step forward. She wiped away a tear and looked up at him.

"Can I come in?" she asked. Matt nodded and stepped aside so she could get into the house. He closed the door and locked it behind him. When he turned back around Jessica suddenly jumped up and hugged him tightly, sobbing. Matt held her until she calmed down a little.

"Jess, what happened?" asked Matt. Jessica wiped away another tear and looked up at him.

"M-Mike broke up with me." Jessica said. Matt started to feel angry. How could he do this to her?

"Why?" Matt asked through gritted teeth. Jessica took a deep breath to try and calm down a little more.

"I-I don't know. I think there's s-someone else..." Jess said. Matt sighed and closed his eyes for a little bit. He was going to have a talk with Mike later.

"I-I'm so sorry, Jessie." Matt said. Jessica smiled at him and another tear fell down her face. Matt wiped it away and she blushed. They stared at each other for a few more seconds until Matt broke away. He didn't want to do something he would regret. If he made a move on her he would feel horrible because she just got broken up with.

"Matt?" she asked him. He looked back over at her.

"What?" Matt replied politely.

"Do you think he ever liked me?" said Jessica. Matt didn't answer. "Because I feel like he just took advantage of me."

"Jess... I have no idea. I mean, maybe? I'm sorry." he said. He put his hand on the small of her back, comforting her. She started to cry again.

"But I would never do that to you." he said. Jessica smiled.

"You wouldn't?" she said. Matt sighed and grabbed her hands.

"Of course not! You're smart, beautiful, and hilarious. We have been friends since we were five..." he said. Jessica smiled. "If Mike couldn't see that about you, then it's his loss. I will always be here for you like you have for me."

"Do you really mean that?" she asked him. He nodded his head and brushed a piece of her hair behind her ear. Jessica started to lean in until she was close to his lips.

"Jess..." he said. Jessica kept leaning.

"Shh." her lips finally made it to his and it felt like fireworks. It didn't last long however, because Matt pulled away. Jessica looked hurt.

"Oh no, Matt... Did I do something wrong?" she asked him Matt looked at her.

"N-No, it's just that you were just broken up with and you're in a really vulnerable place right now and I don't want to be your rebound..." he said. Jessica thought for a second.

"Like how you were Emily's..." Jessica said. Matt sighed.

"Yeah..."

"Matt, you are way more than that to me."

"I don't want it to seem like I'm taking advantage of you!" Matt admitted.

"It won't seem that way! I like you, a lot-"

"I like you too." he replied. Jessica smiled. She grabbed his hand and intertwined her finger with his.

"Please just give us a try, Matt." Jess said. Matt grinned ear to ear.

"Are you sure?" he asked her. She smiled and nodded at him.

"Of course." she replied. Matt smiled again.

"Okay then. Jessica Riley, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked in a cute voice. Jessica laughed.

"Yes I will." she said. Matt laughed and hugged her tightly. He kissed her and they spent the rest of the night in each other's arms.

 


	10. Josh/Jess | Birthday Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh/Jess is a really underrated ship, so why not give them some of the spotlight! Yeah, I know, this is kinda sucky, but I tried my best!

     After the prank that Josh played on all of his friends, most of them stayed distant with him, even Sam. The only ones that stayed in touch with him were Matt, Emily, and Jess. Everyone told them what happened that night, but they didn't seem to care. They were shocked of course, but they weren't mad. They forgave him instantly. Of course, they had no idea how his prank had actually affected the others because he didn't really do anything to them. Josh found out that Sam and Chris had nothing to do with the prank on his sister and felt like a huge asshole after because they were the ones that his "game" affected the most. Chris and Sam hadn't said a word to him since that night, and he was starting to miss them. Jess had broken up with Mike and since then he started dating Sam. Josh always thought that they would've ended up dating at some point, even though he liked Sam too. Well, he used to.

     "Josh!" yelled Jess, knocking on his front door. Josh crawled out of his bed and walked to the door half-asleep. He opened it.

     "What?" he yelled back. He opened the door and saw Jessica Riley standing in front of him. She was wearing a blue crop top with black leggings. She had black converses on her feet and her hair was styled in two french braids that fell past her shoulder blades.

     "It's your birthday party! Everyone's waiting for you!" said Jess. Josh looked up.

     "Oh sh*t, I totally forgot! I'm going to go change real quick." said Josh, running into his bedroom. He quickly changed into some different clothing and ran back over to Jessica.

     "D-Do I look okay?" he asked her. Jessica laughed.

     "You could've at least chosen something that matched." she laughed while walking into his apartment. Josh laughed as Jessica walked into his bedroom. "Now, take that sodding jacket off, it definitely doesn't go with that shirt." Josh obeyed and took the jacket off.

     "Okay, you seriously need to buy some new clothes. These are like, SO old and out of style!" said Jessica, going through his dresser drawers. Josh stood there waiting for her.

     "So, who all is going to be at this party?" he asked her. Jessica looked up at him briefly before looking back down and going through his wardrobe again.

     "Everyone. Well, except for Sam. She had stuff to do. She told me to tell you that she was sorry that she couldn't make it. But everyone else and a lot of people in my high school are going." Jess said. She pulled out a green and white flannel and threw it at Josh.

     "Sam actually told you that? I thought she hated me."

     "Well, she was going to come tonight to forgive you and tell you that she was sorry but she ended up not being able to go." she said. Josh just nodded and sat down on his bed as Jessica gave him a pair of jeans.

     "Hurry up and change, now. You're going to be late to your own birthday party!" she said. She walked out of the room. After he was done changing Jessica decided to fix his hair quick. She said it was sticking up in the back. After it was finally looking alright, Jessica grabbed his hand and pulled him out of his apartment, dragging him outside. She threw him into her car and drove to her house. The party was bigger than he thought. When he got out of the car he was awestruck. He turned around quickly when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

     "Sorry, they heard I was having a party and things kinda got messy..." she said apologetically. Josh laughed and put his arm around her.

     "It's alright, Jess. As long as everyone else is here I don't mind." he said. Jess smiled and led him inside. He immediately spotted Matt, Ashley, Chris, Mike, and Emily standing near the back door. He pushed by some people until he got to them. When they finally spotted him they had huge smiles on their faces. The first one to go up to him was Chris. He gave him a huge hug.

     "Happy birthday, bro! Sorry I've been such a jerk..." he said. Josh smiled and greeted him. One by one all of his friends apologized, and he did the same. He felt happy. He felt like he actually belonged for once in his life. As the night grew darker the number of people at the party became larger, and the place was packed. When Josh decided to go out back to get some fresh air, he heard all of his friends talking about something. He kneeled down behind a bush and watched them all.

     "He seems to be doing okay," Chris said. Jess nodded.

     "Yeah, he's really changed guys. I told you everything was going to be okay!" said Jess. Matt and Emily nodded in agreement.

     "Oh, someone's got a crush!" said Chris. Jessica's face turned red.

     "What do you mean?" she asked him. Chris laughed.

     "You're in love with Josh!" said Chris. Jessica laughed.

     "I am not!" Jessica said, pushing Chris. He chuckled.

     "Yes you are, admit it! You're the one that's been hanging out with him every day!" said Mike. Jessica frowned and put her hands on her hips.

     "And who's fault is that?" she said. Everyone sighed.

     "Why can't you just tell him how you feel, Jessica?" asked Ashley. Jess laughed.

     "Are you crazy? He is like, SO in love with Sam! There's no point in telling him, I'll just get rejected." she said. Mike scoffed.

     "Well, if he likes Sam that sucks for him because she's with me now." said Mike. Jess smiled and hit him playfully.

     "I know, I know..."

     "Just tell him, Jess-" Chris started, but stopped talking when he saw Josh come walking over to them. They all smiled at him as he put his arm around Jess. She looked nervous.

     "Hey, guys! I just wanted to thank you so much for coming tonight... It means so much to me to know that I can talk to you again..." he said. Everyone smiled at him and he turned to Jess.

     "C-Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked her. Jessica looked over and saw everyone nodding at her. She smiled at Josh and agreed. He guided her a little farther away from the rest of the group but he knew that it didn't matter because they were probably going to end up moving closer anyways.

     "Jessica, I heard everything." he said. Jessica's smile faded and she began to look panicked. Josh didn't know what to do so he grabbed her hand and squeezed it. Jess smiled up at him and he grinned back.

     "Are you mad?" she asked him. He laughed.

     "No, of course I'm not mad! I'm actually kinda glad that you feel that way..." he said. He nervously ran a hand through his hair.

     "Why?" she asked. That's when he pulled her closer to him.

     "Because I feel the same way, Jess."

     "B-But what about Sam-"

     "If I still liked Sam I wouldn't be doing this." he said, pulling her into a kiss. When they broke apart she smiled and looked over at everyone. They were all grinning and Chris gave her a thumbs up.

     "Thank you for setting this all up, Jessie."

     "It was my pleasure." she replied. They walked back over to their friends, hand in hand.

  
    

 


	11. Matt/Jessica | I'm Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah yeah, I know this is really short. I've been running out of ideas, but I've been getting requests so I'm planning on making some longer ones!

     It had been three years since that night, and Jessica still had nightmares about it. Just thinking about that night made her anxious. The only people that she really talked to anymore was Matt. After Mike broke up with Jess he started dating Sam, and after they finished college they moved away together. Chris and Ashley were finally together and after Chris graduated from college he moved in with Ashley. When Ashley had to move to New York for he job, Chris went with her. Then Emily was the last to go. Jess and Emily repaired their friendship and still talked all the time. After college she came home for a bit, but decided she wanted something better. She went to Europe to study fashion even further and still came home to visit for the holidays.

     That left Jess and Matt. Ever since he saved her, they grew closer. They had a connection that nobody would ever understand no matter how hard they tried. Even though they weren't dating, Matt moved in with Jessica. They were best friends after all. Matt had went to college for two years, but decided it wasn't right for him. Jessica stayed in Alberta. She took college classes online and was happy that she didn't have to move away from her hometown.

     Whenever Jessica had a nightmare, Matt was always there to protect her. He was always there to help her whenever she wanted something and he was always there to listen whenever she needed someone to talk to. He was the perfect guy for her, and she was perfect for him too.

__________________________________________________

     "Jess?" said Matt, shaking her awake. She jumped at his touch and looked up at him.

     "Matt?" she asked. He nodded and she hugged. against him.

     "What's wrong, Jess?" he asked. She took a deep breath.

     "I had another nightmare, but this one was different. I-It was about you." she said. Matt looked down at her, confused.

     "What happened?" he asked. Jess hugged him tighter. Matt saw a tear fall down her face and he wiped it away.

     "Yo-You died." she said. Matt sighed and hugged her. She started crying even harder and he pulled her onto his lap, Jessica burying her face in his chest.

     "I'm so sorry, Jessie." he said. He could feel his shirt becoming wet from her tears but he didn't care, Jessica needed him.

     "Matt?" she asked. Matt out his forehead on hers and she leaned into him. 

     "I'm here, Jess. I'm here."

 


	12. Chris/Jessica | I Really Missed You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah it's kinda sucky but I'm trying to make ones with underrated ships that I like. As you can tell, it's not going very well...

      It was no secret that Chris and Jess didn't get along very well. All they did was bicker and fight like an old married couple. Whenever they saw each other the first thing they did was start yelling. Of course, it wasn't always like that. They used to be good friends until she started dating Mike. Neither of them knew why they started fighting after that, but it became a regular thing. They still considered each other a friend, they just weren't close anymore.

     "Hey, nerd." Jessica said, sitting down between Chris and Mike. Chris rolled his eyes and sighed.

     "Hey, blondie." he replied. Jessica rolled her eyes and kissed Mike on the cheek, hugging him. Mike looked kind of annoyed, but nobody asked him what was going on with him. As everyone kept talking Chris saw Mike keep glancing over at Emily while she looked back at him. Then it hit him. Something was going on between them. He had to tell Jessica. But how would he do it?

     "Jess?" he whispered. She ignored him.

     " _Jess!?"_ he said again. Still no answer.

     "JESSICA!" he basically yelled. Beth hit Chris and told him to shut up.

     "What?"

     "You need to come with me, _now_." he said. Before she could protest he grabbed her arm and brought her out of the cafeteria. Jessica looked angry, and she had a frown on her face when Chris let go of her and she turned to him, hands on her hips.

     "What the hell do you want, Christopher?" she said. Chris sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

     "I don't know how to tell you this..." he started. He sighed again and rubbed his forehead in frustration. Jessica groaned.

     "Can you just get on with it and say what you have to say already? Just spit it out!" Jessica whispered loudly. Chris looked into her pale blue eyes.

     "I-I think Mike is cheating on you with Emily." he blurted. Jessica looked shocked but she shook it off a few seconds later. Of course she wasn't going to believe him.

     "You have no idea what you're talking about." she said, folding her arms to her chest. She turned and started to walk away but Chris said something else.

     "You really have no idea?" he said. Jessica turned to him and walked back over.

     "Why do you think he's cheating, Chris?" she asked him, pointing her index finger in his face. She was really close to him now, and he could almost see the pain in her eyes. She knew that deep down inside Mike would always love Emily more than her or anybody else.

     "Just look at them, Jess." he said. He gestured at them and Jess turned her head in their table's direction to see Emily and Mike chatting like there was no tomorrow. Emily had taken her spot at the table, and Mike's hand was on her knee. He was whispering something into her ear and Jessica's heart broke. She tried to hold back her tears. Jess went to walk away but Chris caught her wrist and turned her around. She looked up at him.

     "Jessica?" he asked. She looked away from him and bit her lip, brushing a piece of hair behind her ear. "Are you okay?"

     "Y-Yeah. Why wouldn't I be okay? My boyfriend has been cheating on me with my enemy and I was too stupid to even notice but yeah, I'm fine." said Jessica. Chris sighed and put his hands on her waist.

     "Jess, I'm so sorry." he said to her. Jessica started to sob and she jumped up, hugging Chris tightly. Chris was shocked but he hugged her back. When he looked behind Jessica he saw everyone staring at them, but he didn't care. He had his best friend back. When Jess pulled away she was still crying. He wiped away some of her tears and she smiled up at him.

     "How pathetic do I look?" she joked. Chris laughed.

     "I'm sorry." Chris said sympathetically.

     "I feel like such an idiot." Jessica said. Chris sighed.

     "No, no... Don't say that about yourself-" he started, but Jessica cut him off.

     "But it's true. I should've known that Mike would never like me as much as he liked Emily. I shouldn't have even tried to compete with her. I mean look at how beautiful she is and then look at me." Jess admitted.

     "You're better than her in every single way, Jessica." Chris said. Jessica blushed and looked up at him, smiling.

     "You really think so?" she asked him. Chris nodded and stepped closer to her. He grabbed her hands.

     "Of course. You are beautiful, smart, funny, talented, and strong-willed. You are the bravest person I have ever met and I know that you will get through this because you are strong enough. Don't forget that I kind of know you more than anyone else, Jessica." said Chris.  Jessica smiled and hugged him tightly.

     "Thank you. Thank you so much." she said. Before Chris could reply he felt Jessica's lips crash onto his, and he kissed her back. Everything that was wrong before didn't matter now because in that moment it was only Jessica and Chris, and they both knew that they could get through anything together.

     "I really missed you," Jessica and Chris said in unison. They laughed and walked back over to their table, hand in hand, where an angry group of friends was waiting for them.

    

    

    


	13. Matt/Jess | It Had Always Been Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Matt/Jess. Sorry...

     "Matt, I know you have a psychiatrist appointment today-" Jess said, her feet sitting on Matt's lap.

     "So? I can cancel, Jess. I want to spend time with you-" Matt started. Jess interrupted him.

     "Well, why don't you go with Emily?" Jess asked. Matt shook his head and sighed, looking down at his feet.

     "This isn't really Emily's kind of thing..." Matt said.

     "She goes to your football games." Jess said. Matt sighed.

     "Yeah, because Mike goes to them with Sam." he replied. Mike and Sam had started dating after the night at Blackwood Mountain. They drove to the high school to watch Matt play football because they wanted to support him. Believe it or not, Mike and Matt had settled their problems and became very close friends.

     "Okay, okay. I get it now. We can go to Tyler's football game." Jess said. Tyler was Matt's younger brother. He was a junior and he also played football, just at a different high school. Matt laughed and hugged her tightly, spinning her around in a circle.

     "Yes! Thank you Jessie! You will not regret this." Matt smiled at her and she resisted the urge to kiss him right then and there. She managed to smile back at him. She realized that his hands were still on her waist and she felt like putty in his arms. He let go unfortunately and looked down at her.

     "I'm going to go home. I'll pick you up at five. Bye, Jess." Matt said. He gave her a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. She blushed as Matt walked out of the front door and drove away.

     Jessica ran into her room and got dressed into a different outfit. She chose a blue crop top that showed off her belly button piercing and black leggings that went up to her waist paired with converses. She styled her hair in two french braids that went down past her shoulders and applied some mascara and lip gloss. After about an hour or so she heard a knock on her door. She went to get it and saw Matt standing on her porch. He was wearing a black t-shirt paired with matching shorts and some sneakers. Jess blushed as he grabbed her hand and brought her to his car. When they got in they buckled their seat belts.

     "Sam and Mike said that they're going to meet us there." said Matt. Jessica nodded and smiled. She didn't really talk to Mike anymore. They ended things on good terms but things were still a little awkward between them. They were still good friends though, and she also hung out with Sam a lot when Matt was busy.

     "Okay, that's cool." Jessica replied. Matt smiled. Jess smiled back at him as he started to drive away from her house and to the high school Tyler went to. Jess had gone to a few of Tyler's football games, but they were usually at different schools.

     When they finally arrived at the school, Jessica was actually excited to go. She liked spending time with Matt and Tyler. Jess and Tyler actually got along pretty well, he was like a brother to her. Matt liked that they were fond of each other, because Jessica was around a lot. She had basically grown up with them.

     "Jess, I'm going to go get a drink. Do you want anything?" Matt asked. Jessica thought for a few seconds.

     "Just a water, please." she said. Matt nodded and Jessica went to find Mike and Sam in the bleachers. She found them holding hands and cuddling each other on the top row. Jessica had to admit, she was a little jealous of them sometimes. Matt even knew she got jealous, so whenever Mike and Sam were acting all "cute" he would smile at her and hold her hand for a few seconds. Even though it didn't seem like much, and nobody ever realized it, it meant a lot to Jess. Matt had always been there for her. They were best friends. They had been ever since they began school. They were in the same grade.

      Jess slowly walked up the steps that led to Mike and Sam. She felt her stomach turning inside of her and when she finally sat down Mike and Sam noticed her. Sam had a big smile on her face.

     "Hey, Jessica!" Sam said excitedly, hugging her. Jessica hugged her back because she didn't want to be rude. Jessica hugged Mike too.

     "Hey guys." Jessica said. She looked over and saw Matt walking up to them. She smiled as Matt sat down beside her, leaving a little bit of space between them. He handed her her bottle of water and their hands touched when she went to grab it, leaving then both blushing like crazy. Sam and Mike didn't notice this however because they were too busy making out. Jessica looked over and watched them until she felt Matt grab her hand. She turned to him and he smiled, making her blush again. That time it was different though. He held his eye contact with her and they both leaned in a bit closer to each other. Little did they know that their two friends were watching them the whole time with confused faces.

     In a couple hours the game was over, and Tyler's team had won. Matt was so happy that he picked Jessica up and hugged her tightly, spinning her around in a circle. He kissed her cheek afterwards and she blushed. He set her back down and they both ran over to Tyler.

     "Ty!" Matt yelled. Tyler turned around and saw Jessica and Matt. He hugged Jess tightly and greeted his brother.

     "Great job, Ty!" Jessica said. Tyler smiled and hugged her again.

     "Thank you, Jess. Let's go throw a party Matt!" said Tyler. Matt thought for a moment.

     "Alright, bud. But don't tell mom."  Matt laughed. Tyler nodded. Jessica looked up and realized just how beautiful Matt was. He was tall, cute, funny (even though he didn't think he was), charming, and he was even a football player, so he was really strong and pretty much built like a tank. Jessica didn't know why she had never noticed it before. Of course she had feeling for Matt, she always did. But it was different than it was a few months ago. After the whole Blackwood Mountain incident, they had somehow grown closer. She had grown a great amount of appreciation for him. He had protected her when nobody else did. He was there for her when nobody else was. She knew it was cliche, the girl falling in love with her best friend who had no feelings for her, but she couldn't help it. He was amazing to her.

     "Maaaattttt." Jessica said playfully.

     "Jessica..."he replied.

     "Am I invited to this party you are talking about?"  Jessica asked. Matt laughed.

     "Of course, Jess. You are always invited." she blushed and Matt hugged his younger sibling. He was a great big brother to Tyler. He was always making sure that he didn't get into trouble. He even used to train him every single day so he could be on the football team.

     "Lets go say goodbye to Mike and Sam." Matt said, grabbing Jessica and tyler. He pulled them up to Mike and Sam who were talking quietly on the bleachers.

     "Hey, guys. Thanks for coming today. I was actually wondering if you guys could come to the party I'm having tonight..." Matt said. Sam smiled and grabbed his hand.

     "Of course!" she said. Matt smiled.

     "Uh, cool! Also, could you ask everyone else?" he  said.  Sam laughed and looked at him.

     "Yep. I'll let you know what is happening. I'll be over at ten, so be ready by then." Sam said. She walked away with Mike and Tyler put his arms around Jess and Matt.

     "Well, lets go throw a party!" Tyler said, pulling Jessica and Matt along with him. They all got in the car. Jessica asked them if they could drop her off at her house and pick her up when the party started. After they dropped her off she ran inside. She laid down on her bed and a few minutes later she heard her phone go off. She picked it up and saw Matt's name pop up on the screen.

     **Matt: Hey, Jess!**

**Jess: Hey, Matt.**

**Matt: Sam called everyone, and they're all coming! 😆😜**

**Jess: Yay! I haven't seen everyone in awhile. Em's even going?**

**Matt: Er... Yeah.**

**Jess: Matt... What's wrong?**

**Matt: Ugh... Emily and I are kinda on the rocks. She said she needed to talk to me about something tonight and I think I know what it is about.**

**Jess: So you think she is going to break up with you?**

**Matt: Maybe, but I'm not worried. It's just time for it to end.**

**Jess: Oh, really?**

**Matt: Hell yeah! Anyways, I'm on my way to your house. I'll be out front waiting for you.**

**Jess: Okay. See you soon.**

Jess put her phone down and ran over to her dresser to choose different clothing to wear. She chose to keep her blue shirt on and change her pants. She put on some white jeans and a pair of black boots. That was when she heard a honk. She looked out of her window and saw Matt's car. She smiled to herself and ran downstairs and out of the front door. She got in the car and he hugged her tightly.

     "So, are you excited to see everyone?" Matt asked. Jess smiled at him.

     "Yeah, it's been so long..." Jess trailed off. Matt smiled and grabbed her hand.

     "Listen, please don't get into any fights with Emily tonight. I want everyone to have a good time-"  
    
     "I won't. I promise." Jess said quickly. Matt smiled.

     When they finally get back to Matt's house Jessica could see that there was a lot of people there. Everyone from Tyler and Matt's schools were probably going to be there, including the whole football team. Even though Matt's house was huge, it was probably still going to be a little crowded inside.

     Jessica and Matt got out of the car and he went over to her, standing beside her. They walked inside and once Matt saw all of the people he put his arm around Jessica protectively. They looked around to try and see their friends and when they spotted them they were all standing on the balcony outside. Matt and Jessica went to them and when they saw the couple they all lit up and smiled. Well, everyone except Emily.

     "Hey, guys." Matt and Jessica said in unison. They all hugged them.

     "It's so good to see you." Chris said to Jessica. She blushed and smiled up at him.

     "Good to see you too... So, you and Ashley?" Jess said.

     "Ah, we decided to just be friends." Chris said. They looked over at Ashley who had her fingers intertwined with Josh's. Jessica looked at him.

     "No..." she said. He nodded and she hugged him quickly before pulling away.

     "I'm so sorry-"

     "Don't be. What's done is done, and I need to move on." Chris said, looking at Sam. Jess followed his gaze and when she saw who he was looking at she shook her head. She smacked his shoulder.

     "No!" she whisper-yelled.

     "What?" Chris asked.

     "Sam is with Mike, Chris!" Jess said.

     "I know, I know! But they have been fighting a lot-"  
     
     "They, what!?" Jess said confusedly.

     "They have been fighting. Sam's been calling me in the middle of the night. She's always crying and she talks about how her and Mike fight. It's not all the time, just sometimes. I just want what's best for her..." Chris explained. Jessica nodded.

     "I'm going to go talk to everyone else. You should go talk to her." Jess whispered. She gestured to Sam who was standing alone in the corner of the balcony. Chris smiled and walked over to her. That was when Jess saw Matt and Emily walk back inside. Jessica snuck back in and followed them. They stopped and sat down on the stairs. Nobody else sas around but Jessica still hid so that Emily and Matt couldn't see her.

     "So what do you want to talk about, Emily?" Matt asked.

     "I like, _really_ need to tell you something. I've just been thinking about it _so_ much since that night..." Emily started. Jessica listened closely. Maybe she _wasn't_ breaking up with him. "I-I slept with Mike."

     Jessica peeked around the corner and looked at them both. Matt's face was full of shock, sadness, and a little bit of anger. He had his fist clenched, and Jessica could tell he had tears in his eyes.

     "Wh-When?" Matt asked. Jessica started thinking. If it was before that night at Blackwood Mountain, that meant that-

     "A few days before we went up to the mountain. I'm going to be honest with you, Matt... It was more than once." Emily said.

     "Why? Why would you-"

     "I was confused, and I didn't know what to think! Matt, I'm sorry!" Emily said. Matt realized something.

     "If it was before we got to the mountain, that means he was with Jess. Are you saying that he cheated on her?" Matt asked. Emily didn't say anything and looked down at the ground. Matt sighed.

     "Why would you sleep with Jessica's boyfriend? Do you know how horrible that is? She doesn't even know!" Matt said. Emily rolled her eyes and scoffed.

     "How do you know that she doesn't know?"

     "I talk to her. A lot. She's my best friend Emily, she would've told me." he said. Emily sighed.

     "When were you ever "best friends" with Jessica?" Emily asked. Matt sat up straighter and looked at her with disbelief.

     "I've always been best friends with Jess. You just never noticed because you were too hung up on Mike. Jess and I grew up together!"

     "How the hell was I supposed to know that!?"  
     
     "You don't know _anything_ about me, Emily. We're done. I'm done. Just go."

     "Matt..."  
     
     "Get the _hell_ out of my house." Matt said. Emily sighed and walked away, leaving Matt alone. Jessica was crying. Mike had cheated on her with the person that she hated the most. Jessica wiped away some of her tears and walked over to Matt. He turned around and saw her crying. Ignoring the loud music below he ran to her and hugged her tightly. She cried into his chest and when she looked up at him he realized something. _It had always been her._

     "Matt-" Jess started, but he shushed her and pulled her close.

     "Don't ruin the moment, Jess."

     "Oh, sorry." she said. They looked into each other's eyes and they started to lean in. Their lips touched and it just felt _right_.

     "Well _finally._ " Matt and Jessica pulled apart. They looked over and saw Tyler, Ashley, Josh, Mike, Sam, and Chris. "After all these years I was starting to think that that would never happen." Tyler said. Everyone laughed and they all went downstairs. Everyone in the group stayed over that night and decided to help Matt, Jess, and Tyler clean up the house. They really had their work ahead of them.


	14. Mike/Sam (+ Emily) | Bullied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Didn't proofread this one yet, I will soon! Not my best work but it'll do for now!

"Sam, c'mon! This is going to be the BIGGEST party of the year! You have to go!" Mike exclaimed. Sam sighed and sat down on her bed. He sat down beside her.

"Please?" he asked. Sam's phone went off but she ignored it. She had a sad look on her face and Mike was worried.

"What's wrong?" Mike asked. She shook her head.  
"Nothing." she replied, brushing her hair behind her cheek. Mike sighed.

"Okay. But please, Sam. Come with us. It'll be fun." Mike pleaded. Sam sighed and buried her face in her hands.   
"Fine, but please text me back later when I try to check on you. Ever since-"

"Yeah, I get it. You can go now." Sam said. Mike nodded.

"See ya later, Sam." he said. He hugged her and left her house, driving to Jess's place, which was where the party was at. It was really packed and Mike knew he was probably going to see some people that he really didn't like. Emily and her followers. Emily and Matt had broken up a few days after the group of friends got back from the mountain because of Emily's confession. Mike and Matt were surprisingly still friends, which was crazy because he was the reason Matt and Emily broke up in the first place.

     Mike slowly walked into the house, his head spinning. He didn't blame Sam for not wanting to come, it was pretty loud and crowded. Sam didn't like being around a lot of people, but she always went to partys. But this one was bigger than any party she had ever gone to, maybe she was just nervous knowing that everyone from the school and the college was going to be there.

     Mike approached his group of friends. Ashley was holding onto Josh's arm, Josh had made her come. Josh and Ashley started dating after she and Chris broke up. Mike was actually happy for them even though he had no idea why she would date Josh, of all people. She was still really good friends with Chris, so was Josh, they ended it on good terms and Chris was the one that set them up. Jessica was standing beside Matt, searching the crowd. Matt's arm was around her waist and when she realized he was there she nudged Chris and pointed at him. She ran over and hugged him tightly. They had broken up too, but they stayed friends. They both just realized that they weren't right for each other. Jessica liked Matt, and Mike liked Sam. Of course he liked Sam. He always had.

     "Mike! You made it!" Jess said excitedly, hugging him. Mike smiled and hugged everyone else.

     "Where's Sam?" Chris asked curiously. Mike looked down.

     "She, uh, she couldn't make it." Mike said. Chris groaned.

     "Ugh, can't she ever come hang out with us! It seems like the only time she does is when-" Chris started sayinf, but he stopped himself.

     "What Chris?" Ashley asked.

     "The only time Sam ever comes to hang out with us is when Emily isn't there. Do you think Emily has something to do with it?" Chris asked. Matt sighed.

     "Probably, she has been kinda rude to Sam ever since that night. I thought it was just normal because she is mean to everyone but it was different ya know?" Matt said.

     "She has been acting really weird lately..." Mike said.

     "Maybe you should go talk to her, man." Matt said. Mike nodded.

     "You're right. I'll see you guys later." Mike said.

     "Watch out for Emily! She's here somewhere!" Jess yelled. She looked over at her friends. "I hope Sam's alright..." she said. Everyone nodded their heads.

     Mike went running to the door but someone got in front of him, pushing him into an empty room. Someone locked the door from the outside and he heard them run off. He tried to get out until he saw who was standing in there with him.

     "Emily? What are you doing?" Mike said. She didn't say anything. He sighed.

     "Listen, I don't have time for your tricks. I need to go talk to Sam-" Mike said.

     "No, you need to stay here with me." Emily said. She was angry about something.

     "What's your problem?" Mike asked.

     "Seriously? You abandoned me for her!" Emily yelled.

     "For who!?" Mike asked confused. Emily ran and jumped on him, kissing him. He pushed her off and ran over to the other side of the room. "What the hell, Em! I abandoned you for who!?"

     "Samantha!" she said, running at him again. He pushed her off and went to the door.

     "Emily, _let me out._ " he said. She ignored him. "EMILY!"

     "Not until you tell me why you left me for her!" Emily yelled.

     "You're crazy!" Mike yelled.

     "Just tell me, and I'll let you go." she said. Mike had no reason to believe her.

     "There is nothing to tell you. I didn't abandon you, Emily."

     "Yes, you did! You left me for Sam!" she yelled.

     "I left you because you're _crazy_ not because I'm in love with Sam!" Mike yelled.

     "Not because you're _what_?" Emily asked. Mike said too much. "You're in love with her?"

     "Of course I am, Emily. Now will you let me out!" Mike yelled. Emily nodded and went to the door, unlocking it with a key. She looked angry.

     "Thank you," Mike said. Emily smiled weakly and nodded.

     "Sorry," she said. Mike smiled and left the room, walking out of the door and to his car. He got in and started driving back to Sam's house. He ran up her walkway and knocked on the door. She didn't answer so he went inside.

     "Sam!" he yelled. No answer. He ran around the house looking for her. "Sam!"

     He got to her room and saw that she wasn't in there either. He sighed and started to walk out when he heard her phone go off. He picked it up and looked at it, surprised at what he saw.

**Unknown: R U Crying?**

**Sam: Just leave me alone, Emily.**

**Unknown: No, you deserve to die for what you did! You stole him from me!**

**Sam: No I didn't! Just stop it!**

**Unknown: If I were you I would just kill myself because NOBODY likes you! You're a boyfriend stealing bitch!**

**Sam: You have been texting me since we got back from the mountain! What did I ever do to you!?**

**Unknown: He will never love you, Samantha! You may love him but he will always hate you!**

**Sam: Shut up!**

**Unknown: Sam? Listen, I'm really sorry.**

**Unknown: Sam?**

**Unknown: Please just answer me! I'm sorry!**

**Unknown: I talked to him, and he said he loves you back! Please just answer me!**

     Mike sighed and put her phone back, walking into the living room. He let a tear fall down his cheek. Where could she be? Why was Emily treating her like that? They were good friends before. He heard someone crying and looked around. Where was it coming from. He looked at the back door and saw Sam sitting on the porch. She was crying. He sighed and went out.

     "Sam?" he asked. She sighed and wiped away some of her tears.

     "Just leave me alone, Mike." she said. Mime went over and sat beside her.

     "I, uh, I looked at your phone. I can't believe Emily would write stuff like that." he said.

     "Who cares? She's right..." Sam said. Mike let a tear fall down his cheek again.

     "No, no, Sam. Come here," he said. He hugged her tightly. "She's not. She doesn't know the real you like I do. I love you so much, please don't let her bring you down like this." Sam looked up.

     "You what?" Sam asked.

     "I said I love you-" Mike started, but he was cut off by Sam kissing him. He was surprised but he kissed her back.

     "I love you too."

* * *

 

      
    
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for sticking around till the end! If you want a certain one shot between two characters, just tell me!


End file.
